1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of screen structure, and more particularly to a flexible elevated screen which can be widely applied in working places or offices for multiple purpose.
2. Description of Related Art
According, the cost of business space is high since most of the offices locate in downtown area or high-rent area. However, for protecting privacy or keeping comfortable, screens or wall panels is wide applied to divide offices into several working areas. By ways of separation of screens, the working areas or offices can be used for several different purposes such as meeting, testing, working or examination. Generally speaking, the screens used in office areas can be classified into two categories. One of the categories is high-screen. High-screen is a screen with a height standing from ground to ceilings. However, this high-screen is not widely used today since high-screens is not convenient and not possible to get an open space without view barrier.
The other screen used in offices is semi-high-screen. Semi-high-screens divide an office into several working areas without view barrier. Usually, the semi-high-screen is installed after the desks are well settled. Hence. semi-high-screen is widely used because of its flexibility, mobility and convenience. However, semi-high-screen is lack of height variety since the height of semi-high-screen is always fixed. The height of semi-high-screen cannot be adjusted according to different application or purpose of users. The flexibility of the application of semi-high-screen is still limited. In addition, the assembly of semi-high-screen is complicated. Therefore, semi-high-screen still cannot meet the requirement of the applications for office users or family users.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved method to mitigate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide an elevated screen being able to adjust the height of the screen easily to meet the purposes of users for providing high flexibility and mobility in application.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an elevated screen with desktop to meet purposes of users.
The elevated screen includes a screen case having walls, at least one opening on said walls and an inner space surrounded by said walls; a spacing board being partially or wholly laid inside said inner space and being capable of moving in or out through said opening; an elevating device being mounted in said inner space for providing a driving force to move said spacing board into or out of said inner space of said base case; and a rotating shaft locating on the outside surface of said walls of said screen case for controlling the elevating device to locate the position of said spacing board; wherein at least one end of said spacing board is connected to said elevating device.
Another elevated screen of the present invention includes a screen case having walls, at least one opening on said walls of said screen case and an inner space surrounded by said walls of said screen case: a spacing board being partially or wholly laid inside said inner space and being capable of moving in or out through said opening; a first elevating device being mounted in said inner space of said screen case for providing a driving force to move said spacing board to move into or out of said inner space of said base case; a rotating shaft locating on the outside surface of said walls of said screen case for controlling the position of said spacing board; a shelf case having walls, at least one opening on said walls of said shelf case and an inner space surrounded by said walls of shelf case; a movable shelf being partially or wholly laid inside said inner space of said shelf case and being capable of moving in or out through said opening of said shelf case; and a second elevating device being mounted in said inner space for providing a driving force to move said movable shelf into or out of said inner space of said shelf case; wherein at least one wall of said shelf case is bound to one wall of said screen case laterally, at least one end of said spacing board is connected to said first elevating device, at least one end of said spacing board is connected to said first elevating device.
Another elevated screen of the present invention includes a screen case having walls, at least one opening on said walls of said screen case and an inner space surrounded by said walls of said screen case: a spacing board being partially or wholly laid inside said inner space and being capable of moving in or out through said opening; a first elevating device being mounted in said inner space of said screen case for providing a driving force to move said spacing board to move into or out of said inner space of said base case: a shelf case having walls, at least one opening on said walls of said shelf case and an inner space surrounded by said walls of shelf case; a movable shelf being partially or wholly laid inside said inner space of said shelf case and being capable of moving in or out through said opening of said shelf case; a second elevating device being mounted in said inner space for providing a driving force to move said movable shelf into or out of said inner space of said shelf case; and a rotating shalt locating on the outside surface of said walls of said shelf case for controlling the position of said spacing board and said movable shelf; wherein said shelf case is bound to said screen case laterally, at least one end of said spacing board is connected to said first elevating device, at least one end of said spacing board is connected to said first elevating device, said first elevating device is bound to said second elevating device to move said spacing board and said movable shelf together.
There is no limit for the spacing board of the present invention. Preferably, at least a display panel, an illuminating panel or a light is mounted on said spacing board. The shape of the spacing board of the present invention is not limited. Preferably, the cross-section of said spacing board of said screen case accommodated to said opening is in the shape of xe2x80x98Ixe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Txe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98Hxe2x80x99. The screen base of the present invention is not limited. Preferably, the screen base is a working table or a desk. Preferably, an elevated screen of the present invention further includes at least one dust-blocking rubber attached around said opening to cover said opening. The rotating shaft of the present invention is not limited. Preferably, the rotating shaft is a manual crank rod or a rod connect to an electric motor. There is no limit for the end of the spacing board. Preferably, at least one end of said spacing board has a cap capable of covering said opening of said base case. There is no limit for the shelf of the present invention. Preferably, the surface of said shelf is mounted at least one built-in flip speaker. The shelf case is not limited. Preferably, the shelf case comprises at least one container. The style of the rotating shaft of the shelf case of the present invention is not limited. Preferably, the rotating shaft of the shelf case of the present invention is a pedal star switch or a stepping star switch. The screen case or the shelf case can combined with other device or element for multiple purposes. Preferably, at least one of the wall is bound or combined with a desk said desk comprises at least one desktop and two supporters for supporting said desktop. The shape of the supporters of the present invention is not limited. Preferably, each supporter comprises at least one track for sliding at least one keyboard plate or one drawer.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.